Donna and Harvey Back to the Start
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A donna and harvey one shot about what should have happened after 5x04 "thank you for 12 years"


Back to the start

*what should have happen after 5x04

Btw i need prompt for these please comment and give me some thanks

Enjoy*

Harvey is driving home after he told Donna thank you for her 12 years working with him being by his side for better or worse

He need to get his mind off Donna so he turn on the radio scan through the radio channels commercials and more commercials. Finally he found a song but if did nothing but help think about him and Donna.

The scientist was playing while listening to the song he had glimpses his memories of Donna the good and bad ones

Come up to meet you

Tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Donna was any like any other woman of his life all of woman in his life have misjudged him, hurt him. Harvey set apart Donna from all other women who hurt and left him behind. Even though, Donna left him, hurt him yes was angry but now looking back hearing Donna's he realized that she didn't she just leave for her but for him. She knew if she stay after "I know you, I love you, Donna." came bottleing to surface. Their relationship changed she knew how much Harvey change. So that is why she said "I love you, Harvey" and walk away. She was letting him go the same reasons why he let Zoey and Scotty go. He didn't feel worthy of opening his heart and fight for the women he loved then light bulb

After reaching the climax of the song Harvey realize something

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science; science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Did I really, love Scotty or Zoey. If so why didn't I fight ask them to stay.

Harvey pulls over to side of the road.

He closes his eyes for about second want to clear his head thinking this latest AH moment

When Harvey opens his eyes sees Donna sitting by his side.

She asks

"Why didn't you ask me to say, Harvey? Why didn't you fight and just tell how really felt, that is all asking."

Harvey replies to the vision of Donna,

"Donna" he sighs not ready to give the answer she wants tries to counter and say,

"Donna, you know me, you know why."

"Harvey, I do know you, and why but if want to be with me you got tell to me hold nothing back."

The vision of Donna slides closer to Harvey strokes his cheek and tells him.

"You are worthy of me, come back to me fight for me. You are the best closer I know. So do your job."

Then Donna fades away with smile Harvey hears this tapping sound and then he sees this bright light shimmering around then his eyes open.

It was dream

He has to find a police officer tapping on his window shinning the light on him. He rolls down the window and asks,

"Yes officer,"

"You have been drinking, Sir..."

"No, officer, just working late and I pulled over to get some shut eye.."

"Dreaming" officer guesses.

Harvey nods yes, he hands him his license and registration. Officer checks out everything returns Harvey's license and registration and tells him.

"Well, Mr. Specter, I suggest a few things to you. One, don't work so late all the time. Two, whoever you were dream about. Go home and be with her."

"Why, officer?"

Officer answers, "Because you seem peaceful and happy when I found you. Have a good night, drive safe, sir." Tips his police hat, and leaves

Harvey knew what he had to do, once fight for the woman who he truly and always had loved.

Harvey drives to Donna's apartment run knocks on the door. He straighten himself up before Donna opens the door.

Harvey waits and waits

Nothing

What is going here? Where is Donna?"

He knocks on the door again and calls for her.

No answer still nothing.

He sighed thinks

Maybe this is a sign.

He leaves Donna's door he reaches the door of the elevator. He enters the elevator turns starring the at distance of Donna's door he sighs,

"Goodbye Donna, I love you."

After a thirty minute drive home, Harvey returns to his apartment complex. He enters the welcome area and is greeted by the bellhop named Toby.

"Hello, Mr. Specter."

"Good evening, Toby." Harvey making his way to the elevator to his room but Toby stops him by saying,

"Sir, you have a visitor waiting for you in the welcome area she is sleep on the couch."

"She..?"

Harvey walks over the couch and sees Donna who was sleeping so beautifully and peacefully.

So that is where she was, she was here the whole time. Harvey thought

Harvey asks "How has been here?"

"About an hour and half. She insisted she stay till you arrive. Do you want me to wake her?" Toby replies

"No, Toby, I will take care of it. It is my job. Can you give us a few minutes alone."

"Of course, have a good night sir,"

"You too, Toby."

After Toby leaves, Harvey walks over the sleeping Donna. He sits across from her. He takes off his coat and covers her with his jacket. She mutters slowly about to wake with her eyes still close mutters,

"Harvey"

He tells, "Donna, please, just sleep and have your eyes closed and let me say what in is my heart here."

"I know now why you left me, you left me because you love me, I mean really love me. and I understand now why I let Zoey and Scotty."

Harvey paused leans closer her on his knees and starts again.

"At first, I thought I wasn't worthy or capable of being happy or in love but tonight made really see the true reason."

He sighs takes her hand looks at her and tells her,

"I love you, Donna."

He sees Donna smile and a tear from face being shed he wipes the tear from her face and tells her,

"I have always have and will love you, Donna. And I'm sorry for telling you in first place. I was scared of losing you and everything we had."

Donna again about to open her eyes and mutters, "Harvey."

He stops her from opening her eyes by placing his hand on top her eyes and tells her,

"Before you open your eyes, Donna. There is just one more thing I need to do."

Harvey leans in cover her face sidles his off over Donna's eyes and he grazes her lips and kisses with the upmost love from his heart that Harvey has always for Donna.

The end

More Darvey coming Tuesday but I need prompts so please comment me some


End file.
